


Paralyzed

by alafoliee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafoliee/pseuds/alafoliee
Summary: Hey there! So, I have not written fanfiction in a helluva long time so bare with me. I am really hoping everyone enjoys and we'll just go with the flow for now - this is a cross between a Gavin900 and a OC/Kamski love story. Please enjoy and remember, feedback is always welcomed.





	1. One of Those Phcking Days

The morning air was thick with heat but the gentle wind caused a slight chill to arouse the goosebumps across his bare arms, “Goddammit,” The male muttered as he held the burning cancer stick between his lips, dragging his hand over his exposed skin before bringing his left hand; his dominate hand up to slide it from between the slightly chapped orifice, letting the thick cigarette smoke bellow out. It was a lot earlier than he wanted to be awake, four in the morning to be exact, not having to be at the precinct for another two hours. Gavin only lived a mere five minutes away but he had awoken with a jolt from a never-ending nightmare and a hankering for a fucking cigarette. He was forever trying to quit the damn things but it seemed to be a losing battle every time. Gray eyes peered over the view of his dead neighborhood from his fourth-floor balcony, grumbling to himself before putting out the cigarette with the bottom of his favorite black lighter, discarding it into the repurposed coffee can.

“Maybe I can try to get another hour of sleep or I could just make it an extra early morning at work,” The male contemplated, normally being excellent with his attendance for work. Yes, he was the workplace’s biggest pain in the ass but, he knew what he wanted and he just wanted to climb ranks in his career and sometimes, it took stepping on people’s toes and taking on bigger cases that left him tired unable to be dealt with but he managed. The male was very closed on his personal life anyhow – the only people he normally had even slight, civil conversations with at work was Chris and Tina and even then, he was sure, he annoyed them as well. Whatever, he didn’t care. As he sauntered back into the house, he dragged his hands down his tired features before dropping a lazy hand to his orange tabby who laid sprawled out on the top of the cushions to the couch, scratching her favorite spot in the middle of his back; getting a meow of thanks. “Morning Luci,” A large yawn erupted from his chest, making it further back into his apartment, pushing his slightly ajar bathroom door open and snapping on the light; practically hissing as the sheer brightness startled his heavy, tired eyes. 

The mirror showed a roughed-up Gavin, the male shaking his head at his lack of care the last few days. He’d been on an important case that he seemed to have snatched up from the lieutenant, one involving a string of deviant murders. He was known for hating the damn tin cans, so investigating and interacting with them on a constant loop the last week had left a bad taste in his mouth (or was that just the cigarette’s) and a bitter rain cloud to loom over his head but he knew that most cases would be like this now. Now that the THINGS had gained full, protected freedom; living side by side with humans as if they were truly alive. A grunt surpassed his lips, pushing a shaking hand through his thick brown hair – it was getting much too long, he’d have to get it cut sooner or later. 

Discarding the boxer briefs from his body and black t-shirt, his very prominent sleeve tattoo made more of an appearance. At work, he’d wear a long sleeve along with his brown jacket, opting not to show the handy work he’s had done on him. A whole landscape of tree’s going from his wrist up until it reached his shoulder, a billowing of lines making it look as if there was fog. He loved the piece and it meant much more than people would ever come to know – the artist of the piece holding a great deal of importance. His fingers dragged across the simple yet intricate lines before he was shaking the thoughts from his head. His hand pushed into his glass shower, snapping the water to an almost unbearable heat. It was time to start his day.  
Gavin had taken a longer shower than he had meant to, ridding the specks of hair from his face and simply enjoying the water that seemed to be the equivalent to hell. His eyes peered over at the clock when he had finished getting dressed – body clad in a simple pair of jeans that he tried to wear a bit looser due to the thickness of his thighs. Memories of high school always making their way into his mind – it’s not that people’s words were negative but he didn’t appreciate the attention they brought him. He also sported a black long sleeve along with his signature brown faux leather jacket. Walking out of his room, his eyes caught sight of the clock; it was still only five fifteen, taking a few more minutes to feed his two cats, Abby finally making an appearance when he dumped food into both their bowls, the pure white cat stretching out her body and plopping down next to the silver dish to eat, “Lazy ass cat.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled before grabbing his keys and heading out, he’d make himself a much-needed cup of coffee when he got to work.

By the time he got there, the place was pretty much dead; except for a few lingering PO’s – Detroit was quiet that morning it seemed. Only silence could be heard as he walked towards the breakroom, the coffee had just gotten finished brewing; the male practically running towards it and pouring himself a heavy cup of black coffee. Going to splash just a bit of almond milk that he had purchased specifically for himself only to find out that he was completely out. Along with that, the sugar was gone as well. “Goddammit,” Gavin cursed at himself for the hundredth time that day, his foot jutting out and catching his toes on the lower cabinets – once again letting out a string of curse words. Well, it was going to be this type of day, wouldn’t it? Hopefully there would be no calls today and he could just go home early or better yet, he could just sneak out now and claim a sick day. Better that than to be anywhere near these people. But, even if he wanted to do that; his body and mind wouldn’t let it happen. He was far too much of a workaholic to pass up the day to spend figuring out what happened to Jane or John Doe. 

“Detective, are you okay? Do you need any assistance?” The intrusive voice startled him, not expecting someone else’s voice to penetrate his ears for at least another hour. Listening to his own thoughts were enough. Realizing he was bent over, he stood up straight and turned to get a view of the person who was here with him, the person sounding familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. When he turned and got an eyeful of the person… no android, he rolled his eyes. Connor. “I’m fine, dipshit.” His whole demeanor changed in the presence of the bot, a scowl written across his features. But as he made this change, the android, with its bright LED twitching yellow before it spun into a cool blue, stepped out from the darkness of the precinct to reveal that, it wasn’t exactly Connor. He definitely looked like Connor but he was taller, his face was more pointed, jawline for chiseled – his eyes were the brightest of silvers. Gavin shook his head, realizing he had fell back into his thoughts as he fell into the pit of confusion, “Are you sure, Detective? When I search what this reaction to pain, it means the person is in grave pain.” 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh yes,” The android took a few steps towards the smaller man, pressing his hand forward, “I am RK900, the upgraded version of Connor that also resides here in the department. I am what was left of CyberLife’s creations. Connor said if I’d still like to investigate, I’d have a place here due to some heavy complaining from Fowler that he was dropping staff left and right.”

“RK900, there’s more of you?” Gavin was dumbfounded, unsure of how to react to the android before him.

“Well, the rest of my kind were taken and demolished. I was the only one who was saved from the masses being destroyed. At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“So… you work here now?” Why was he giving this plastic prick the time of day?

“Yes, Detective Reed. I’ve been hired here as a partner to you.” Wait, the detective’s eyes squinted at ‘RK900’, “What did you just say?”

“We’re going to be partners.”

“The phck we are.” His lisp always seemed to come out when he said fuck, the male was used to it but so was everyone else, it causing the androids damn LED to filter yellow once more, “Is there a reason you made the sound of a duck, Detective Reed.”

“Fuck off, prick.” Taking his bland coffee, he slammed his shoulder into RK’s chest due to his height, coffee sloshing onto the droids perfectly white jacket. Triumph radiated through the brunette even with his slightly bruised shoulder, but before he could make it far, that same bruised shoulder had fingers curl into it and yank him back; spilling the rest of the black drink across his front, crumpling the cup in surprise. A moment later, his back was pressed against the fridge; a hand wound around his throat with the android hovering above him, “I don’t tolerate hostility detective, I advise that you keep your hands to yourself, even if you give strong signs of disliking me. And my kind.” His eyes bore into Gavin, the man swallowing deep and nodding before his throat was let go off and his feet stood flat to the floor again. 

“Glad you agree,” The android turned on it’s heel and began to walk away, Gavin scoffed and rubbed at his throat, “Prick.”

“Asshole.” And for some reason, that created a smile to slide across the male’s face – distracting him a moment from his sudden anger until he saw Fowler entering the precinct. 

A glare once more penetrated his features, “Fowler.” He was completely unaware of the coffee that was still wet in his crotch region, stomping towards the older man and higher up like a pissed off five-year-old. The male visibly cursed under his breath, turning towards Gavin, “Reed, what is it? I’ve only taken a few steps in, what could you possibly fucking want already?”

“An android as my partner, when were you planning on telling me?”

“When you were going to arrive but I see you’re early and already know so that takes the responsibility from me. Enjoy the new partner, don’t break him.” Gavin was beginning to interrupt but Jeffrey intervened, “And I am already fucking aware of your hate for the damn things but you’re dealing with it. My higher ups, yes, there are people above me, Reed and they’re worried about the type of distaste you have for them, even with your background with their creator.” The detective cringed as the Captain brought up his brother, shaking his head, “Fine, fuck, fine. Just don’t ever fucking bring up Kamski again.” Anger flowed through them, it was definitely going to be that type of day, maybe this would be the day he would be popped on a job… One could only fucking hope.

The day seemed to drag, his phone and email quieter than they’ve ever been – seeming to force him to sit there and wallow in his hatred with the damn android mere feet from him. He was still, sitting stark and straight, his newly found deviancy obvious. At least, he thought he was deviant… maybe not. The difference between Connor and the RK900 became far more obvious the more the day went on. Connor seemed more and more fluid with his deviant side every day. Not that it had any importance how the lieutenant and the android were but they seemed to grow closer each day. From what he learned; Connor had moved in with Hank when they gained their freedom, having nowhere else to go. So, they arrived everyday together. Hank even looked sober and clean each day. The android was keeping healthy, Hank gave him a home – Gavin’s thoughts always went to the fact that he thought they were fucking. Something about the two gave off heavy vibes and sexual tension. 

Not realizing how hard he was staring, the RK900 had leant down in front of him, snapping his finger causing Gavin for the second time that day; jump. It was getting quite embarrassing. “What the fuck, dick?” His hand instinctively went to push the male away but thought against it at their interaction earlier. “You seemed to be lost in thought. The lieutenant tried many times to get your attention by telling you to “take a picture, it lasts longer” but you seem to have completely shut down with your eyes open. Are you sure you’re okay, I could tell Captain Fowler you needed an early day. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Phck, this android was confusing as fuck. One minute he’s nice, then he practically tried to choke him out and he’s nice again. “Yeah, you say that now but you don’t actually know the guy yet so before you think shit like that, get the ropes of things first.” He rolled his eyes and this time pushed the plastic piece of shit away from him before turning back into his terminal. His eyes fell to his computer that was still blank – no harassment from Ethan nor messages from his mother who always found time to send him something about “world’s coolest son” or something about “Jesus” and “amen”. The android finally got the picture and began to stand up when the phone went off, RK900’s LED swirling yellow, “We have a case. Don’t bother to pick up the phone, I already have all the information.” The phone cut off on cue, making the detective glare up at it, “Let’s go.” He raised his brow at Gavin as he refused to move, “Are you coming? Because if not I can do it my-,”

“Fuck off, prick, let’s get a move on.” He stood, grabbing the brown jacket off the back of his chair, causing the arm of his shirt to rise, showing a bit of his tattoo, the android’s eyes falling to the dark marks on his trees – yellow filling his vision. “Nice ink, detective.” RK commented, bringing his fingers to the exposed skin and trailing the tips to the ink before pulling away and turning instantly, software instabilities confusing the android, picking the run off protocol than dealing with anything like that right now. Gavin had froze, the feel of RK’s fingers hadn’t brought the feeling of disgust but one of something much deeper and darker that he had to shove it back and swallow it. What the fuck was he going to do with that? Shaking his head, he ripped the jacket over his arms and followed the android out, instructing him that he’d meet him at the crime scene, not wanting to be in close quarters with the bot whatsoever.

Upon arrival, he mumbled obscenities, realizing he’d been up since four and it was barely two in the afternoon and he still hadn’t had the pleasure of downing a steaming cup of coffee. And as if on cue, a hand pushed in front of his chest, fingers wrapped around a Diamonds Coffee cup – his eyes coming up to see who and he couldn’t help but groan. It was the reason why he couldn’t drink his energy in a cup in the first place, RK900 or whatever. God, that was going to be a mouthful, why couldn’t he of came with a name like Connor did. 

“I am aware I am the reason for the loss of coffee this morning and Connor tells me you live off the beverage, so I thought I’d stop and get you one on the way here.” Gavin snatched the cup from the android, his eyes glaring into the things terrifying eyes, “Well, don’t expect me to say thank you, Tin Can. Let’s go, we have a case.” He shouldered passed him once more, but this time he succeeded in doing so, RK900 following close behind him before venturing off the moment they had passed the holographic police tape, “Morning Tina.” 

“Wow Reed, you look like shit.”

“Don’t I fucking know it, just give me it. What’s going on? The damn android never relayed the info on to me.” He took a sip of the coffee, bliss filling his body as it surrounded his core being. Taking in the taste, he was a bit caught off guard… a dollop of almond milk and just the right amount of sugar. How…? 

“… We found the android disassembled but other than that, she’s in complete working order.”

“Wait, start from the beginning, I ju…” Another voice filled the air, deep and… sadness laced through it, “She was raped.” 

“What?” Reed turned to see his new partner leaning down, hand placed on the woman’s cheek – his hand had retracted its skin, like he’d seen Connor do on many occasions as he read another android. They called it interfacing. RK’s eyes came to Gavin and though he usually had nothing but hate for the damned things, the way his eyes looked caused the detective to take a step back from the emotion that came from them. When he was unsure if the thing was deviant, he knew now. Someone with no emotion couldn’t radiate such sadness. “Her house was broken into, the man had a mask on, but from what I can gather is that… he’s human. And he altered his voice, so I can make no connections as of now.” And just like that, the emotion was gone, and he was an… android.

Gavin took another sip of his coffee and set it aside, making his way over to his partner and the woman who had been striped of her leg and arm units; the pieces off in the corner mangled and broken. This is where Fowler said he was tied, Gavin had no remorse for androids but this… this was too much. “Is there anything else you could tell us…” RK900 looked at Gavin with a smile, “Her name is Marissa.”

“Marissa is there anything else?” She didn’t speak, just nodded her head as her eyes went to RK900, nodding for him to tell Reed. “I will inform Detective Reed after. We have Officer Tina here to take you to the ambulance and they’re going to take you to CyberLife for new parts. And we’ll meet again with you when you’re ready, okay?” The android nodded, from Gavin could tell is that she was an AX400. Moving back as Tina came over, she carted off the android, the male going back to his coffee and downing almost half of it, wishing it had been something stronger at this point; it was two forty-five in the afternoon and he felt as if he was ready to fall over. Before he could walk deeper into the house, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, his head turning to the side to see RK, his body jerking forward to get him off of him, “Hey mother fucker, don’t touch me.”

“I was just going to tell you that you did a fine job, detective. I’ve been told to watch your interactions with androids and you showed empathy for the AX400. I could see the struggle but even you see that this was wrong.” Gavin visibly cringed as he was told he was being watched, was he that much of an asshole, “Yeah, well, I still fucking hate all you plastic pricks. Now, what was it that she wanted you to tell me?”

“The man has done this more than once, which means androids are hiding the fact that they’re being hurt in this way. He told her that, this was the way he’d take control from them again. By taking everything, they had, by taking away their mobility and, gaining said control by… forcing it in this manner.” Gavin cringed again but this time was because well, it fit the MO of most rapists. The wanted to gain full dominance and this man, well, he was going about it in a whole other manner; taking every bit of their will to move. What would he do next? Take the will for them to talk, scream? “I’m going to go take more of a look around the house,” He turned to see the android leaning down, scooping up a thick red liquid, dragging it across his tongue – his LED flashing yellow and the male wasn’t too sure how to react. First, it was probably the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and the most disgusting and he couldn’t find the line, so he reacted liked he normally would, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I can take samples in real time, so we don’t have to wait hours for a lab.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Red Ice in a liquid form – the male made it into some paralytic and that’s how he dismembered her before he raped her.”

“Well, I need to talk to Fowler about all this. This is a Special Victims case, we’re homicide.” The android froze, LED shifting from the calm blue it had finally took on before once more turning yellow, “I just sent a message towards the Captain. He said he’s low in staff, that he barely has a Special Victims Unit as of right now – to leave him the fuck alone and do the case.”

“Of phcking course.”

“Do you make it a habit to make duck noises, Detective?”

“Oh, phck off, prick – I have a goddamn lisp sometimes, RK… Do you have a name, because I am already tired of figuring out what to call you? If I’m going to be less bitter about this, I need to know what to fucking call you.” The RK900 froze as he thought hard, leaving Gavin to stand there and glare at him with his head tilted, “Fuck it, I’m going to call you RK for now.” 

Gavin turned on his heel and went about investigating more of the house, but they were at a standstill. The only thing they could find was a broken window where the man had broken in and a serum he’s using to cause androids to shut down momentarily. The rest was either cleaned up or nonexistent. As much as he hated to say it, this man was good – putting Gavin in yet another big case that would end in sleepless nights, cartons of cigarettes and anger bursts. When he finally got to leave the crime scene, he walked right up to his car and grabbed out a cigarette, lighting it with shaky fingers as he placed it between his lips. The air was yet again getting chilly as the sky began to shift from bright to dark. Taking in a deep drag, the smoke filled his chest, causing his head to become lightheaded and foggy if just for a moment, blowing out the toxic cloud as RK made his way over, the android getting the smoke in his face. Unlike other people, he didn’t react negatively right away but, he did express his concerns, “You shouldn’t smoke, Detective Reed. There’s much better ways to stress relieve. Healthier options.”

“Who the fuck asked you?” He flicked the ash towards him before taking the cigarette back into his mouth, raising his brow at the thing before him, RK’s face refused to show any emotion once more and it pissed Gavin off for some reason, his raised brow turning into a scowl – broadening even more so when his new partner took the cigarette from his mouth, took a giant puff, blowing it in his face and then breaking it in half. Dropping the damn cancer stick on the ground to snuff it out with his foot, “What the fuck, did I look like I was…” He stepped closer to Gavin, his hand coming up and gripping into Gavin’s jacket as he lowered his head to the detective’s ear, “I see the appeal of them, Gavin,” The thing said his name as if it was some curse word, “But I assure you, you can find better ways to abide your time. Maybe you’d be less of a dick if you figured out what those other things were.” The warmth of the androids body so close to him suddenly went away and he was shoved back into his vehicle, not too hard but enough to make his breathing sputter. “I’ll see you tomorrow, you go ahead home. I’ll write up the report.” Turning around swiftly, RK seemed to walk away with grace, leaving a very confused Gavin. What was going on with him and why was his body reacting this way? Mentally slapping himself, he quickly got into his vehicle and headed straight home. Tomorrow would be a new day. A better day. Or so he thought.


	2. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyys, I’m excited to bring in an OC—I’m already so in love with her. She’s spunky and crazy and... I hope you guys love her too!

With nails in his back, Gavin jumped awake—his stomach flat to the bed, Luci plopping down on the pillow by his face. “Phcking cat.” The man let out a long groan, almost a hundred percent positive his bare back was bleeding from the feline’s talons. Pushing his face into the pillow, the man tried to block off the light that he had left on in the hallway, not ready to pull himself out of bed. After the crime scene last night, Gavin had come home, ready to pass out but he had gone to see his mom instead. She had been in the hospital the last couple of weeks; her cancer getting worse everyday. It was hard to see her the way she was but, he just wanted to be there for her. Ever since his father was killed during a robbery at his shop, she’d been quite lonely—leaving her only company be her two children, Elijah and himself. Not that he boasted about his brother much, only Fowler knew he was related to the ‘Great Elijah Kamski’, twins to be exact. Not that anyone put two and two together. The sound of meows erupted in his ear, his face turning to see Lucifer’s face pressed closer to his own, “You can’t be THAT hungry you little asshole.” Kicking his blanket from around his legs, he rolled over until his feet hit the floor, standing up straight. He had removed his shirt last night but somehow had left his jeans on. Not surprising at this rate, he was more of a hot mess than he’d like to admit. 

Making his way into the kitchen, Abby, like always was in the skin, drinking from the dripping faucet, “Get out,” The detective shook his head, picking the pure white cat up from its comfortable spot and holding her against his chest. The sound of a knock rang throughout the house, sending Lucifer scuttling off into the back of the house. He was always so skittish, as for Abbaddon—she was comfy in her owner’s warm chest, paws rested on his shoulder. Another knock rang through the house, except this time, it was louder, “Hold the fuck on.” He growled, who the hell was here so early? Practically rushing to the door, he went to unlock it but realized he had left it unlocked, “Phck.” He would cause his own death, with how bad his neighborhood could be. His finger wrapped around the door knob and opened it, revealing a very stoic android, “What are you doing here?” Gavin asked immediately, only realizing after he was shirtless as RK’s eyes trailed down his body, “I came to get you. It’s eight in the morning and from what my records say, is you’re never late. I became worried.” Gavin’s eyes shot to the microwave, cursing under his breath as he saw that it was indeed eight, eight-ten to be exact. “I must’ve not plugged my phone in last night, goddammit.” He absentmindedly put the cat back on the ground and turned on his heel, making his way into the back of the apartment, “Do you mind filling the fucking cats bowls, they won’t shut up until their fed and I need to shower. I smell like crime scene and hos…” he stopped himself before he could relay anymore information to the bot, ridding his body of his jeans and boxer briefs. 

{x}

RK took the initiative to walk into the house and close the door as the detective showered, looking around the room for where the cat food might be; the cats meowing in front of a door, he opened it to reveal a pantry—where the food was in fact stored. Taking out the small bucket that kept it fresh, the android poured both bowls full with the dry food, “Aren’t you guys cool. Never thought Detective Reed would own anything that he’d have to take care of but, guess who shouldn’t judge someone by only knowing them for a day.” He whispered gently, dragging his fingers through their fur before checking the collars—Abbaddon and Lucifer, something else he wouldn’t of expected from the man. Humans were still a mystery and he’d been deviant for a few months now; well, in a way. Like humans, androids had to go through a sensitivity training, something to get them ready to live and work harmoniously with each other. With how the RK900 was programmed, he had a lot of work to be done. Thanks to Connor, he was now being put to good use after a lot of rewiring and training. A part of his training was to take over the Connor line completely, even if that meant taking out the remaining RK800 models but, with time with CyberLife and Connor; the need for the destruction of them, ceased. RK was brought out of his thoughts upon Gavin exiting the bathroom. The male hadn’t brought any clothes with him, steam rolling out with him as he stepped out with just a towel around his waist. The android went frozen for a moment, his eyes lingering a little too long on the male’s glistening, wet body—eyes drifting to the full arm tattoo. When Detective Reed’s eyes came and met his, the android had never moved his peripheral units so fast, coming down to watch the two cats eating away. 

But, of course, he had been caught.

The Detective didn’t know how to react to RK practically drinking him in, it had been the first time he’d ever seen such an… expression etch across and android’s face. Did he find him appealing? Or appalling? “What the fuck you gawking at, toaster?” He wanted to smirk, turn his body more towards his new partner but this was literally the second day they would be working together – it was already inappropriate having him here as he got ready. It was already inappropriate that he was showing up so goddamn late. So, instead of being THE Gavin Reed he used to be, he swallowed that cocky dick persona down and rolled his eyes; showing he didn’t appreciate the attention. Though, deep down, something was burning in his lower stomach. That dark feeling again, the one he couldn’t one hundred percent put his finger on. He was an android, he fucking hated them more than anything and he had his reasons. But ever since he realized what the case was… he slammed his hand into the wall to shut up the voice in his head and the aching hardness between his legs.

“Ya know what, how about you fuck off and tell the Captain I need today off.”

“I do insist you come Detective Reed, there is someone of great importance at the station to speak with you.”

“Why the hell didn’t you start with that, needle dick?” He groaned rather loudly, wanting it to explode the man’s super sensitive hearing. Taking but three minutes to slide his clothes on, coming out pulling his jacket over his shoulders; the android held out a banana and coffee in his hand, Gavin’s eyes pointing towards the slightly tinted coffee pot, “Well shit, maybe you are good for something.” He slammed his hand a few times into the plastic’s chest, cursing at himself in his head as he took in how warm and soft it was; ripping his hand away from RK, “I’ll take that as a small victory.” RK commented, turning on his heel and following behind Gavin, the Detective feeling the holes that his eyes burned into him, feeling the tightness in his jeans. God, if this android was making him hot with just looking at him, he really must be desperate for a lay. How long had it been? Since… Aurora was last here. God, punch card sex was the way to go and they did it so well together. He needed Aurora here, stat. 

They arrived at the precinct in record time, hiding his embarrassment with tying his jacket around his waist for once. He should’ve said fuck whoever had to talk to them but that could put a mark in his folder and he couldn’t afford that trying to make it up in ranks. Walking in with his banana peel and empty coffee cup, everyone was sitting at their desks, minding their own business. No one said a word to him like they usually did; especially when he was unnaturally late. “Okay, where is this person? Fowler’s office looks empty.” He turned to look at RK who was already at his desk, “Was this just a ploy to get me at work, man phck–,” When he stood in front of his desk, something ran up his leg and yanked him down and before he could do anything about it, he was coming down; his body flying to the floor, head hitting the chair a little harder than he would’ve really liked. “Oh shit.” The mystery person said, popping out from beneath of the small space that was his desk, the light brushing over fierce red locks; her pale green eyes meeting his, “PHCK RORY,” Everyone was laughing, even Fowler was standing outside his office with his arms crossed and chest shaking. “Shit Reed didn’t think you’d be so easy. Your scream is shriller than my ten-year-old.” The man shook his head, “Aurora, come see me before you leave; I want to put together a dinner with you. I’m sure Liza would love to see you.” 

“Will do Jeff!” She looked up, wiggling her fingers in a good-bye to the Captain. 

“You have him so fucking whipped,” Hank’s laugh intensified, bellowing out of his chest, “If only he was that nice to everyone.”

Aurora’s eyes shifted to the white-haired male, a smirk on her face as she crawled right over Gavin who was sure to be dizzy, Rory’s loose movements taking her over to Hank and plopping herself right into his lap, “Aw, are you jealous Hank? You know I love you just as much as that big lug in there.” Her hand came up to push her fingers into the male’s thick beard but she was grabbed by the waist, being dragged away by one sassy Gavin Reed, “Phck Rory, do you have to flirt with everyone, every time you come in here?”

“Um, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t?” She began to wave at everyone, “I guess Reed is the most jealous, so I guess I have to bid my ad… Who’s the sexy android twins? WHAT, Reed, I want to give them at–,” Being shoved into the hallway that connected to the doors of the evidence room, Gavin’s hands slammed the female into the wall; his hands pushing hers over her head as his lips attacking Aurora’s, a suppressed moan escaping his throat and filling her throat – the female reacted immediately, forcing her wrists from his grip and pushing her hands firm into his locks of brown hair; yanking, causing just the right amount of pain and pleasure, watching as the sensation shifted his hips to dig into her. Yes, Gavin was short, but Aurora was much, much shorter; making the man look like a giant compared to her – feeling his already hard length into her stomach, Aurora’s head falling back to pull away from the hungry male, a soft chuckle invading the small space between them, “Someone’s been pent up, I see?”

“Oh, shut up, Rory. It’s been since the last time you were here. It’s not like I have time just to go screw people.” That earned a shake of the head, the female pushing him off her. “Gavin, I know for a fact you have moments in your day to go to a bar and pick anyone up. You’re literally fucking hot. I know it’s in the clause that we only have sex with each other, but you know in the fine print, it says you can have at least sex with one person while I’m away. I’m more away than I am here anymore. I know how mean you get when you don’t get dicked down. Come on, what about that sexy android partner, and now I see there’s two of them… Come on, he was giving me angry eyes. He totally wants you. And you know besides me, you only fuck with guys, I’m the exception because we fuck so well.” She playfully humped him in their slight embrace, laughing, but she could see that it was only irritating him further, “Do you still hate them? Goddammit, Gavin. I know what happened was terrible and traumatic but… it’s been years and they’re not all the same. Eli made sure of that.”

“Don’t bring him up at work.”

“PEOPLE DON’T KNOW HE’S YOUR BROTHER STILL!” Now she was frustrated, “Your brother has been there for you since day one, I Know the two of you don’t see eye to eye but the both of you need to get over this.” She made her way back to the door, Gavin sighing defeated, he grabbed her hand and reeled her back in, dropping a kiss to her lips, dragging his nose across hers, “You can’t stay made at me.”

“Fuck yeah I can, doesn’t mean I won’t sex you up though. I’m horny too. Everyone sucks in LA.” She brought her hand down and dragged a finger alone the line of his cock, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head falling back, “But,” He groaned when her touch ceased, biting into his lip, “You have to wait. I have things to do, people to see, your brother to go bother, your mom to go love on. I went and saw her before I came here, I stayed at Eli’s last night and he took me… it was hard.” Gavin sighed when he saw the mood shift, the sadness that crossed his best friends face was the one thing that could break his heart; taking her in a more meaningful hug, pressing a kiss to her head, “I know it is. I was with her last night and couldn’t bare leave her until she finally fell asleep at one in the morning, it’s why I was late.”

“Gavin, you should take some time off.”

“I will once this case is done. There’s this bastard going around raping android’s as a power thing.” Anger took over the sadness, Aurora was Gavin’s best friend but she no doubt held just as much care and love in her heart for Elijah, maybe even more than she cared to admit. But she was incredibly protective of his creations and she loved them as if they were her own, which wasn’t far off – she had helped with the original design and even created what the earlier ones looked like. Chloe was right from the hands of Aurora Masterson, the female never wanted her name on any of the tabloids but, Kamski gave her something – almost all the money he made from the Chloe’s, still getting some here and there; it’s what kept her afloat besides her tattoo shop. “Fucking piece of shit,” She finally got out before moving out of the detectives hold, “Let’s go.” As they walked out, Chris started to clap, the surveillance on his screen of the hallway, Gavin groaning and pushing the PO away from the screen to shut it off, “You guys are pervs.” His eyes shifted over to his partner, the hard eyes of the android stared right at the screen – not paying any mind to what was going on. “They just wanted to be apart of the action Reed, you did take me from their presence.” She flipped her long red hair, leaving a sloppy kiss to his cheek before sauntering over to RK900’s desk, taking a seat, “Hey there stud.”

“Hello ma’am.” He turned slowly towards Aurora, his look neither amused or welcoming; the female turning to Gavin, mouthing, “I told you.” She winked, not taking it personally, “You’ll love me in the end, RK900… that’s a mouthful, how about,” She rubbed her chin, “Calix? It’s a unique name. It’s as piercing as your eyes, intimidating. Who agrees?” Everyone nodded, Gavin piping in gently, “Um… I actually think that sounds great.” He brought his hand back and shook his hair. Upon RK seeing the reaction to the name, he nodded, keeping all emotion from his face even though he could feel every wire twist inside himself, “Since you’re the only ones who’s tried to name me, I’ll take it. Calix it is.” 

“Calix.” Reed repeated, Calix and Aurora eyeing the male, the man shook his head, “I gotta piss, Rory, I’ll see you later.” 

“You’re fucking gross, Reed.” She rolled her eyes, the female waving him off as he left the room. Her feet took her over to the Lieutenant, leaning down and leaving a heavy peck against his lips; leaving the older man flustered, even though he’d probably received a kiss from the bouncy adult every time she came into the city, “Drinks in a little while or tomorrow?”

“Oh… well…” he began to stutter as he pushed a hand through his messy locks, “I haven’t really been drinking all that much. Been cutting way back.” His eyes briefly went to the other android, him now giving her the death glare – was everyone fucking an android in here? She laughed, “I get it Hanky, you’ve replaced me for a newer version and don’t say I blame you, he’s a fine piece of ass.”

“Aurora, not…” 

The female slinked over to Connor, her hand coming out to shake his hand, “I am sorry for my behavior, I’ve been told I can be too much and I am giving you a terrible first impression. I am Aurora, most of these fuckers call me Rory. I am the only reason people put up with Gavin.” The RK800 just stared at her for a minute before taking her hand, “Since Hank has declined drinks, how about dinner some night? I live over there and I usually prepare dinner. And I’m sure Hank would love to have you as would I.” Rory smiled, nodding her head – good, she wasn’t in his bad books, “Can’t pass up seeing Sumo.” She pulled gently away, “I better go see Fowler. Gotta go beg forgiveness for sluttin’ it up in his precinct.” 

{x}

Gavin sat in the bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet; pants on and everything. It was the only place he could think without be bothered or watched. His hard on was slowly going away, and slowly meant FUCKING slowly – the way the android – Calix, was looking at him. That jealousy… how could someone look so hateful at two people they barely knew. Hell, Gavin had barely talked to the damn android. Aurora was right though, he needed to get the fuck over himself.

A knock came from the stall door, it causing the detective to jump; a scowl making its way into his brows, “Occupied mother fucker.” He kicked the stall door before hearing THAT voice fill the empty bathroom air, “There’s another victim, Detective.” Gavin sighed and got up, unlocking the stall and looking up at Calix – his face sent confusion through him; it seemed emotionless but sad at the same time… This thing was too fucking confusing, “Are you going to move, so we can go?”

“Do you really like Calix?”

“I don’t see why that’s important right now.”

“It’s not, I was just asking, asshole.” And just like a switch, just as fast as Gavin could switch his emotions, the android turned around and they headed out to where they got the call.

The highway had been shut down, lights blaring across the tan walls that surrounded it—you’d think they’d get the damn thing a paint job with how bad it’s looked for years. Especially when androids had been made to do all the hard, dirty work. No one likes to be standing on the very side of the highway when cars were rushing by, there was a lot of hit and runs but, close down one lane and things could look much nicer. Gavin rolled his eyes at himself, when did he care so much for the cosmetics of the city. Detroit was known for being one of the most dangerous cities, of course it’d look such a way. The detective had let self drive do its thing, not too much into the idea of it but, Aurora exhausted him and with the constant thought of Calix’s jealous eyes on his brain; he was thinking more how he was going to get laid tonight and forget how warm the android felt to him this morning.

“Detective, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He moved before the RK900’s hand could touch him, his shoulder practically ripping away as he pushed the door open and headed to where it had been taped off from civilians. A car was ditched on the side of the road, blue blood—better known as thirium sprayed across the whole trunk, “Fucking hell,” Along with the thirium, there was a note on top of a mangled pair of arms and legs—it reading, “Let’s play a little game, you find the damn robot and she lives. If not, well… I guess this just furthers your case, now doesn’t it?” Homicide and rape? This man was losing his nuts and bolts, Gavin knows he has some hatred towards the things but, this man was just having fun; taking what he thinks is his. “Phck!” He hit the back of the car with a curled fist, his fragile hand not doing so well with the pure metal vehicle, causing him to call out once more; people around him rolling their eyes. Normal Reed behavior but… for some reason, this case was ruling over his head. 

Oh how he’d love to go back to feeling next to nothing. 

Calix had made his way over, gently taking the note from Gavin, “Maybe you should go get that looked at… I’ll see if I can find a location and let you know if I do.”

“I can’t just let you do all this yourself, Calix. It’s my case. It’s not fair.”

“Gavin Reed wanting to do things fair? I hear that’s nonexistent.” The android tried to get the male to smile and it almost worked until he moved his hand to run through his hair and realized it had been the one he had just pretty much mangled against the metal vehicle, “Phck, fine, but the moment you find something, call me.”

“Go have your fun Detective Reed. I’m sure your friend would love the attention as well. From what I hear, is that she’s staying with Elijah Kamski… didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“We don’t!” He began but the android fucking winked at him before turning on his heel and talking to the PO’s on the case. Goddamn thing knew he was related to Kamski… how? Did that mean Connor might know? In turn, Hank knowing? “Fuck!” He yelled before stomping off like a five-year-old; pushing his body into his car and setting it towards his brothers. A brother reunion was always fun. 

Not. 

{x}

Elijah lived right outside of the city where the water was, his house setting nicely along it. Rich bastard… one thing he could say about his brother is that he mostly kept to himself now. He knew that he was coming up with new things everyday though. No way, androids would be his first and last great invention. Coming to the door, he held his hurt hand to his chest, trying to ignore the constant throb in his knuckles—Kamski could fix it better than any doctor, but was Gavin really going to let him. Knuckles rapping against the door, a Chloe opened the door in record time, the android recognizing the male—him and Kamski definitely looked different but there was definitely similarities. “Welcome Gavin, I’m sure Elijah will love to see you. Aurora’s been talking nonstop about your endeavors today. Said she scared you.”

“Yes Chloe, she scared the shit out of me, har har.” The detective rolled his eyes and walked in as the blonde moved aside, making his way directly for the pool room—the sound of Aurora’s laughter piercing his ears immediately, along with Kamski’s rare laugh. “Hey asshole.” Gavin interrupted the two, standing on the edge of the pool where they stand almost too close, Rory’s eyes looking up at her best friend before edging a bit away from the multi-millionaire. “Which asshole?” She grinned, sliding her body up and out of the pool; Kamski’s eyes never leaving her. People assumed that Kamski was a player, that he slept with all his Chloe’s or that he was gay but… he’d just been in love with Aurora since they were all kids. But the two denied every bit of feelings, for aurora he believed but Elijah, he could see right through him.

“Elijah… I hurt my hand. I need you to put my knuckles back into place and…” a knock at the door sounded, all three of them confused on who it could be before Calix came strolling in.

“That didn’t take long.” Gavin mumbled, Rory’s eyes on her best friend to watch Gavin’s eyes stare at the android. “I know and I apologize. I try to get ahold of you. I wasn’t too far behind. Davis was on patrol and found the android. He’s alive…”

“He? So he’s going for ALL androids.” He went to form a fist, only to call out when the pain rocked through him again; Calix rolling his eyes at the human, “I told you to go to the hospital first.”

“Well, my brother is just as qualified.”

“Well, so am I but I thought a professional would be more your speed, asshole.”

Taking Gavin’s hand, the android put each knuckle back into place before taking his tie and wrapping it around the fist; keeping it in place. “There…” the two met eyes, “all fixed.” Gavin bit in lip for a moment before nodding, coughing to get himself out of his stupid fuzzy brain, “Thanks prick.” 

“Guess I won’t be staying as long as I thought,” he looked down at the two, the both of them looking at him with suspicious eyes, “I’ll phcking kill you both. Shut up.” He left, flipping the bird at them both, “I’ll see you at my place later, Rory. Don’t be late or I’m locking you the fuck out.”

“Whatever you say, Detective Reed. Remember, I know how to get through a locked window.”


	3. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW -

The male android didn’t give up anything new for them to learn—except this time, he made sure to add on a, “I will go to any lengths, Detective Reed.” Which caused the detective to physically shiver at the way the masked man muttered his name.

What did he mean?  
Why had he addressed him?  
How did he know it was him working the case?   
Was he watching them as they came to the crime scene? 

“Detective?” Calix spoke, making sure not to touch Gavin. He found that he was having difficulty following the man’s instructions not to touch him. He didn’t understand it. One moment he felt rage for the smaller man, then the next, it was something much more. What Detective Reed didn’t know, is that Calix picked him as a partner. It was something about seeing him stub his foot and curse like a bratty child that had sold him. 

Captain Fowler went along wonderfully with it, as if it was his own choice—probably look good on him, anyhow. 

“Gavin.” He spoke louder, getting the man’s attention; his eyes snapping up at the android, “Yes, fine. Um, I’ll write the report in the morning, we should both… get some rest.”

“Well I don’t sleep, more of a status type deal, if you will.”

“Whatever, just… I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Gavin shook his head, trying to shake the feeling the man’s words and the android before him, “Have a good night, Calix.” He turned and headed back towards his vehicle. It’d been a long two days and he was more exhausted than he cared to explain.

{x}

When Gavin had left with his android, Elijah’s odd stare turned to the redhead; tilting his head—it was his way of asking, “What the fuck was that?” His body swimming over so he was rested between her legs that were draped over the side of the pool, his arms crossing, elbows resting on each knee to keep him upright, “Well?”

“Your brother is obviously into his new partner. His new partner is obviously into him but you know the hatred that boy holds—it’ll be a while until he... comes to terms with it. He might never come to terms with it. Might just continue to be a miserable asshole.”

“A miserable asshole that you sleep with, so he thinks he doesn’t need anything else. He works, he sleeps, he eats; Gavin has pretty much everything. He doesn’t think he needs anyone Aurora, as long as he has you.”

“Yeah, well, he knows this sex thing isn’t forever.”

“Aurora, it’s been nearly 20 years. Neither of you let each other... explore.”

“We’re allowed to explore.”

“But you DON’T.”

“And how do you know that Elijah?” She pointed her glare at him, the waves of shame coming at her hard. Aurora would never feel comfortable discussing this with him, to this day, she still loved the damn android creator and still—she refused to tell him. Maybe she was no better than her best friend. 

“Well, when’s the last time you slept with someone else? When’s the last time you went on a date Rory?” He pushed his body away from her, pulling his body out of the pool as well, so he was sitting next to her, but she was too embarrassed in his questions, so she pulled her body away and got up, pacing the pool room; trying to keep her eyes off him. 

“I... I uh... don’t know! Okay! I don’t open myself up to people. I don’t let myself get attached, okay? I just never wanted to settle down with anyone in LA. There’s only one person who I could ever think of, even being domestic with in the slightest and he’s well, not available per say.” Her eyes travelled to all Kamski’s Chloe’s, the face she designed, the androids he keeps as company. Is there one he specially liked... one that was HIS, in other ways. Elijah rolled his eyes, the redhead catching it, she turned and pointed at him accusingly, “Like you have any room to talk! Switching to another Chloe doesn’t exactly count, Elijah.” 

The man’s gasp and his face were practically filled with horror, standing to his feet faster than she’d ever seen him move—the man she was so entranced by came barreling at her, his hands coming to her side and pushing her up against the wall, Aurora’s hands unsure what to do; they came up and curled up against his chest. Yes, they got into close quarters more than the next person, but right now—there was something different in Eli’s eyes, something darker. Voice low, he dipped his lips to her ear, “My Chloe’s have never and will never come close to me in such a way. They help me out with my everyday life. I use them as I created them. They have freewill to leave now, but I’ve been such a good ‘boss’, they don’t leave. It’s not because I’m fucking them. And you’re right, I have no room to talk but there’s only one person I would want to be intimate with.”

The female swallowed at the sound of his voice, Elijah’s Head came dipping down; lips capturing the soft spot that she had on the back of her shoulder—causing her head to immediately fall to the side and a soft moan to surpass her lips, “Elijah...” She whispered out, wanting to question the man before her but she couldn’t seem to get anything else out as his hands traveled up her wet, bare sides then down again, gripping at her hips to lift her up; legs positioned around his waist. Immediately the woman gasped at the feel of the male’s erection pressing flush against her sex, and like that, a lightbulb appeared over her head.

 

Had he been into her just as long as she’s been into him? 

The way he ground his hips into her made her thought process cease, making her pale green eyes widen at the male who seemed to have melted against her and no matter how much she wanted this right now, she was confused. Completely and utterly confused, “Stop...” The creator stopped immediately, pulling back and looking at Aurora with hungry but sad eyes as he searched her face, “What is it? Are you okay? Is this not something...” She wiggles out of his grasp and took a few steps away, her eyes on the man she loved, them eyes sweeping across the room, mind coming to his home and... how this would open so many doors for them and her just... “I gotta go.” And before he could stop her, she was out of the house and into her rented vehicle in seconds, going to the only place she knew to go to in a situation like this, their mom. 

{x}

Gavin took a while to get home, letting the music drown out the man’s words, the androids piercing gray eyes, taking random turns here and there until he was practically lost in the richer neighborhoods. As the sun fully set, he finally made his way back, forgetting that he was supposed to have company that night. Aurora. Was he even in the mood for sex now? 

When he pulled up to the apartment, Calix was standing outside of it as if he were waiting for him; their eyes meeting when the detective parked his vehicle and pulled his body out. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You forgot this.” He lifted the brown jacket, slowly making his way over to the smaller man; Gavin’s eyeing his lithe movements. “I’ve been told you wear it almost every day, so I thought it held too much importance to wait for tomorrow.” 

“Um, thanks, tin can.” He took his clothing, their hands brushing over each other, seeming to send some sort of shock through the pouty, little man.

“You did good on keeping you insults to yourself today. I’m proud.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.” He grumbled, pushing his arms over his chest.

“I take it, it’ll get back to normal tomorrow then?” Calix raised a brow; this human would be the absolute death of him already.

“Maybe.”

“Well, I look forward to it, Detective Reed,” The android walked up to Gavin, letting his fingers graze underneath his chin, Gavin too shocked to say a word, “I see the resemblance of Elijah and yourself, but I do prefer how you look… rough, you’ve seen battle. You’re an asshole but, I can there’s a soft side to you.” Was the android patronizing him or making fun of him? Swatting his hand away, he twisted his face up into a scowl. 

“What did I tell you about touching me? Just because we’re partners, and you tell me… Ya know what, just fuck off.” He pushed the android away, ignoring the hurt expression he wore on his face and the apparent boner he now had, today was a fucking mess and he was ready for it to be over. 

Aggressively pushing his front door open, it slammed into the wall, leaving a hole where the door knob rammed into it, “Goddammit.” 

“Already fucking things up, I see.” He jumped, his hand laying on his gun before his eyes lay on Aurora standing in the hallway, her body clad in nothing but a towel; the steam rolling out of the bathroom behind her, “You okay?” She continued, tilting her head in concern like a five-year-old. 

Gavin opted out of answering, instead the male clipped everything he needed off his belt and set it on the table; his eyes never leaving the practically naked woman before him. There was no time to think, she was here, she’s what he needed – Aurora was the only thing he needed, fuck the emotions people so desperately cling to, he didn’t need that. Eyes on the prize, his feet took him directly to her, the man looking down into her pale green eyes, his hand came to her cheek; cupping it more delicately than he’d ever touched her, “I need you.” A strangled moan left the woman’s plump pink lips as the detective’s other hand pushed the towel apart, letting it drop to the floor; pooled around her feet. Gray orbs coming down, he took in her beautiful form – they were both reaching forty yet, Aurora seemed like she didn’t age a bit. 

“What are you waiting for?” She asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest – her mind taking her back to earlier when Elijah had pushed her against the wall, the feel of his lips coming to mind as Gavin dipped his head and started to pepper sweet kisses down along her neck, nipping at that same spot Eli had found so easily, her head dropping as pure bliss took over her body; the haze completely overwhelming, “Fuck.” Gavin spoke, his hands coming up to cup both her breasts; nibbling at the sensitive skin around her nipple, making sure to tease her just the right amount. The two never lingered, never did foreplay – it was about the sex, the release but Gavin needed more in this moment, Aurora needed more. 

Gavin dropped to his knees, looking up at his best friend who seemed to be lost in the pleasure of things already – her eyes closed as her hand came up to rest in his mess of hair. “Please,” She spoke softly, the sound something foreign to the detective, he’d never heard her sound so desperate. She never had to beg. The male brought his lips to her lower belly, his slightly chapped yet soft lips brushed over the soft skin of her lower belly, her hips gently moving forehead as she let out a breathy sound, fingers curling into his brown tuft of hair as she moved her body, practically dragging him along with as she placed her back against the wall, “Come on Reed.” She spoke, keeping her eyes closed, trying to keep her fantasy alive as she envisioned who she really wanted on their knees right now – Gavin’s mouth finally pressed gently to her mound, pushing his hand between her thighs and pushing them apart more so, his tongue snaking out and rolling around the woman’s sensitive bud, causing another jerk of her hips and her hand to grip harder into his hair. Which in turn made him moan, Gavin was very much submissive and wanted the woman to order him around right now, “Come on, yes, taste me, baby.” She pulled his face more against her, his generous tongue sliding down along her slit before using his lips to bring in her clitoris, sucking without remorse, her body almost convulsing above him.

Before he could continue his torture, he was pushed to the ground; the woman’s hands coming to his shirt and tearing at it with no mercy – there was something else in her eyes, something he’d never seen. Lust no doubt, but… it was intermingled with uncertainty, doubt; maybe he should stop and see what was going on with the woman above him but, even he needed the distraction for his own selfish reasons, letting the woman drag her hands oh so slowly down his chest; her hands seemed to burn across his skin, her fingers so delicate against his belt as she leaned down to kiss across his belly; kind of like he had done to her. The male’s pants were off in moments, her hand coming to his throbbing length, he groaned out loudly as the woman below him now caressed him as if she’d never seen his cock before, her eyes absolutely mesmerized. What had gotten into her tonight? What had gotten into him was the better question.

Piercing gray eyes came to mind and he felt his eyes close – his mind taking him back to this morning when he had felt the warmth of the man’s chest; beginning to imagine it was his warm hands on him. How did he have such a strong sexual attraction to this android? He’d just met it.

“Goddammit,” he snapped his eyes open, the redhead beginning to descend downwards, her eyes closed and her mouth ready to take him fully but, he couldn’t let her do it, because he’d fall into his thoughts once more and, he couldn’t fucking handle that right now. Taking her hands, he pulled her up to his chest and flipped them so her back now laid on the carpet floor, resting his hips perfectly between her legs, his large hand coming up between them; he slid a finger inside of her entrance before adding another – making sure she was ready for him. He pumped them only a few times, registering the fact that Aurora had barely had her eyes open the whole time. What was going through her mind? She was normally very keen on watching every bit. “Come on, Rory, look at me.” He whispered, bringing his lips down to her ear and nibbling on the lobe, lips going down lower to leave little marks on her throat. “I wanna see every bit of you.” He leaned up, the female still hadn’t opened her eyes, but slowly pale green orbs made themselves known; a little smile perking on her lips before Gavin went for it, sliding his length within the female – causing her to call out, taking that moment to slam her eyes shut again as she clenched her walls around the man’s cock. 

Aurora’s hands came up to the male’s back and pushed her nails into his flesh before dragging them down to his sides, almost positive there would be marks embedded there for the next couple of weeks, “Fuckkk,” she moaned out, Gavin’s hips were relentless, in and out; the female contributing to the roughness of it all – both bodies perspiring as they gave into their carnal needs, the redhead holding her body up against him as her head came to rest into the crook of his neck – biting as hard as she possibly could. They were a tangled-up mess as they fucked, Gavin trying to keep the thought of the goddamn android out of his head and Aurora trying to envision her best friend as his twin brother. Both needed that release, both needing the other in ways that they shouldn’t hold the other accountable for. And just like that, Gavin and Aurora came crashing over the edge – both their bodies stilling and tensing up from the sheer aggressiveness of their orgasm’s, both of them drunk on the other, they didn’t realize they hadn’t used a condom. 

As the silence became a little much, Gavin slowly slid out of Aurora and fell to the floor next to her – both wide eyed, staring at the ceiling; refusing to look at the other.

Was this going to be the end of their long reign of punch card sex?

Phck.


End file.
